


sunrises and sunsets

by marasahana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Drabble, I realy just wrote whatever comes to my head, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marasahana/pseuds/marasahana
Summary: Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and their stories with sunrises (and the story they share with sunsets).
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	sunrises and sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was literally born out of the fact that the norenmin ao3 tag is kind of dry nowadays [sniffles as a piece of tissue is pressed in the corners of the eyes]. thanks to kass (@tenspetal) for consistently giving out norenmin crumbs istg you're a lifesaver.
> 
> also, I did not expect that my first entry to the norenmin tag would be a.... drabble. but nevertheless, we are here right now.
> 
> ps: not beta read because I have no beta reader ackkk.

Renjun have always met the sunrise. He welcomes them with arms wide open as he stretches them, relieving any sort of weariness laying on the muscle. Whenever yellows shower upon the windows of the room he shares with Jisung, a heartwarming smile never fails to etch on Renjun’s face. There was something about mornings that kept him going, kept him safe. Renjun loves the feeling of being able to witness the beginning of every new chapter the universe offers to him. It was another day, another chance to be thankful to witness everything in the world all over again. 

Jeno, on the other hand, never gets to meet the sun in the morning. The sunrises that Renjun has always greeted with the softest and kindest hellos, Jeno has never spoken a word to them. After all, he meets the sun in almost its hottest, the most it has shown to anyone. And Jeno likes it this way. The way sunlight has already conquered most of his room when his eyes flutter open, Jeno loves the radiance of the day already shining upon him. It was a soft reminder, a gentle nudge to his sleeping figure that the time has come for him to rise and do great things once again. 

Jaemin was different. He says goodbye to the sun when it greets him in the morning. After all, he has always spent his night talking to the moon- tales and stories of the old and new in his lifetime he preaches within his head delivered to the celestial object above. The beauty of the little dots in the blankets above the world twinkle so bright he just wants to admire all of it in the few hours they reveal themselves. When the sun slowly makes the darkness turn bluish purple and the stars look like faded spots, Jaemin knew it was time to rest. The show has ended and he must now succumb to slumber, thankful for what the stars have presented for him in the night.

The three had different stories that they share with sunrises, stories they only tell to themselves. And yet, these stories still find ways to worm into their lives, etch their ways into their daily systems.

Just like now, as Jaemin rubs his eyes feeling sluggish with every step he takes on the scrunching sands beneath his feet. It was clear that Jaemin just wanted his daily afternoon nap, he just cannot say not to Renjun’s request to visit the beach even if it were miles away from their dorm.

“You can just stay back at home, Jaemin. I’m sure Renjun wouldn’t mind.” Jeno rubs on Jaemin’s back as the younger releases a yawn. 

“I know, but do you really think I can resist when I know I can see him like _that?_ ” Jaemin gestures to the man in front of them, making Jeno turn his attention.

Renjun was skipping his way, each of his steps light and airy. The sea breeze blows its way upon them, making the loose cardigan wrapped around Renjun’s bodice fleet in the air, as if giving him some sort of wings.

When he turns around to face the two, Jaemin and Jeno sees some of Renjun’s hair swaying along the sea air, ruffling it in a magic-like manner. But most of all, they see the smile plastered on Renjun’s face and _oh god, do they want to give him the world._ A smile so wide, so pure, so full of innocence and wonder, Jaemin and Jeno just knew they would do everything to make Renjun smile like that again, everyday, always. 

Both were glad the beach wasn’t full of strangers, of people that could ruin their short peace in their starlight-filled idol lives because right now, it was just _them,_ just three souls admiring what they have, what life offers to them. This moment was theirs and they will treasure it wholeheartedly.

Jeno smiles. “You’re right.”

When Renjun looks over the vast sea, his eyes widen and excitedly points his finger to the scene in front of him, a delighted grin plastered on his face. 

“Look, the sunset!”

Jeno and Jaemin turn their heads to where Renjun points and there it was. The point where the sky and sea meet only to reflect the sun, as if it was sinking into the waters. Rays of orange and yellow fill the calm waves that dance in the waters and the peaceful clouds that float above. The sun prides itself in glowing bright, as if it was a grandiose goodbye to the daylight and a warm welcome to its sister in the night. 

It was beautiful. And it was an honor.

To see the sun bid her goodbye, and welcome the night as they wait for the arrival of the moon, it was an honor to see it altogether. 

The three had different stories they shared with sunrises, but maybe it didn’t matter. The sunset was theirs, a moment of goodbyes and hellos altogether. It was a story they share and treasure with each other. They may not share the sunrises, the stories of their beginning, but they will be sharing their sunsets, the beautiful endings of their forevers. 

And to them, that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> it isn't supposed to be that deep, I swear.
> 
> also, if you've reached the end: why. but congratulations anyway :).
> 
> thank you so much for reading and have a great day! stay safe <3
> 
> twitter: @marasahana  
> 


End file.
